


rose gold, and dared to sink

by gogollescent



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent





	rose gold, and dared to sink

“Alexander.”

“Sister!”

He sat in the fading light of June and looked to her with his whole slim frame. He pivoted, Alexander, at the least provocation: not a flinch but a preamble. Turn, smile, attack. She had noticed it when they met. He turned on her and turned on her Eliza, very readily. He was ready as few men ever were. 

And he had grown a beard, of sorts. “I’ve been sent to claim you,” she said, “at least, for supper. Since you’re not joining us upstate…”

He raised his quill. “I promise I’d no hopes of working late. Let me just close a line—”

“ _Alexander_ ,” she said again, happiness escaping on the back of that swift sound; and he glanced up through dropped lashes, damn him. When had he learned to make a joke of what he couldn’t control? She didn’t really even think he had. If he had once laughed at himself and meant it, they would already be in Albany. 

But he could forge some courage, for a while, knowing he’d soon need it less. She almost thought—for her. She gave him that. 

“Never mind the line. Never mind your hopes.” She took both his wrists and slid them off the desk, dropped his hands, took his lapels, and yanked him forward. He fell out of his chair and rose up laughing, using her arm as he would have a rope. Or no: his hand tightened in passing. Alexander was careful. Whatever he got from Angelica, he examined with pretty surprise. 

“Your son is a genius, or haven’t you heard? You can relax and let him hoodwink Congress for you.”

“Hoodwink!” he said, letting go to grab his chest. “Me, hoodwink!”

“Congress, hoodwinked,” she replied, and felt him sigh. “That does sound nice,” he admitted, eyes shut. Was he tired? There were bruises under there; for all she knew he’d been punched. As though he hadn’t a moment ago been clambering up her like a monkey, he offered her his arm.

Eliza was waiting outside the door, fist raised to knock. “You took too long,” she informed Angelica severely, mouth twitching. “Be the rescuer rescued.” Had everyone in this house grown clever? What a thing to come home to. She had crossed an ocean. She looked from Eliza to her husband, and joy mounted, quite implacable; she might have set a flame between two mirrors, and so entered a passage to nowhere, which served no one, and glorified itself.


End file.
